Wolf's Tear
by Blackcat789
Summary: HxOC A prophecy foretold, and this girl is living it out. She is to save all wolves and humanity alike. She meets a young boy named Hige and from there the story begins.
1. Background

Wolf's Tear

Chapter 1

Wolves...there what most fears. There said to be a animal of great power. People who, now relize that they were wrong, have reported that when they go exploring the desert they pass out and wake to find a wolf either staring at them or a distance away watching. Then there are otheres who fear them, who have had there sheep, chickens, and even dogs mutlated or taken by the wolves are forever hatful of them. They dispise them for all they are, for they have have stolen there food, money and friends. They also say that they are cold blooded killers, saying they will kill for the joy of it, but in acuallity they do it for self-defence. They do not wish to kill or harm anything or anyone. They livestock they kill, they kill for survivel. They ones they don't bring with them are the times the owner has caught them. The dogs are victims only because they attacked the wolf. Well, that was 200 years ago and this is the present time and wolves are now extent, or so they say. This is a story of one wolf's journey through life as a living prophecy.


	2. The Begining of the end

Wolf's Tear

**Hey everyone this is my first fiction so go easy on me. This is going to be set before the pack meets, then after awile it goes along with the story, but in my way kk.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the ones u don't know!**

_**"Italics"- Someone thinkin**_

_**Italics- Narrorator**_

**Chapter 2**

_There's a prophecy that says a one will led the others to paradice along side the flower. It will be refered to as the leader of all wolves. The one female to end all sufferings, the Princess of wolves. Legend says she will be born of wolves of no value but raised as and with humans. Only a female human will know and love who she really is, and only she can set her free. When the flower awakens so will the chosen wolf. Only she will unlock paradice, only she will know how both human and wolves alike fell. She will lead not only the wolves but she will draw humans to her as well._

_The future...grave, unliveable, sadness around every corner, in every house and in every heart. But in this grave future there lies a beaken, of hope and humanity. A pack of wolves, normal, not well known in wolf culture. Living in a moutian close enough to gather food, far enough from humans._

_In this pack the Alpha female has passed away. Contrey to what everyone may think, wolves do not choose a mate for life. When one pass away or they get bored with there mate they find a new one. In this case the Alpha male, one of much beautiy, has chosen a lesser female to be his new mate. He, being as gray as a rain cloud that is so full that in any moment it will let the earth drink it tears, and let the dessert have it's full until the next one appears, has chosen the female that is as white as the freshly fallen snow on the greenest of grasslands. Her eyes blue as the afternoon skys, his as golden as the sun. _

_After a few mouths spring time came around and the white wolf was expecting a child. Not long were they epecting, when it finally came. It was a female, a beautiful baby pup. she had her mothers white fur but her eyes where un like any wolf's eyes they were light blue with gold around her pupils. Her father was so proud that she was one of a kind. He would teach her everything, but that dream was to never happen._

_About a week after the pups birth there was a group of scientist goin out for an expedtion when they heard what they thought was a dog howling because it was seperated form it's owner. They were half right anyways, the "dog" was seperated, but not from an owner, but from his pack, yes, he his a wolf. He howled so loudly he would have caused an avalanche if it were winter._

"HEY, WHERE ARE U GUYS!" Said the the boy

"FANG!" Said the alpha ,ale wit his deep voice. (1)

"SIR!" The boy yelled.

"HUMANS! GET BACK HERE NOW!" The alpha holered back.

"eh? o, RIGHT!" With that he started to run to sound of his voice.

**With the humans**

"Did u hear that?" The female scientist asked.

"Yes i did, it sounded like huge dogs!" The male scintist stated.

"Maybe, but i want to see for myself!" She started to walk towards where she heard the howls.

"Doctor are u sure this is safe?" Asked the man.

"No, but you can't go through life not taking risks!" The lady stated.

_"Why do I het stuck with the crazy one?"_ The man said to himself.

_"I have a felling that's no dog! I just hope i'm right!" _ The lady thought.

**With the wolves**

"Sir, are they coming this way?" Asked one of the hunting wolves.

"Not sure, it's faint but i can smell them! I think it's time we go." Stated the Alpha male.

"But, the pups are to small to go anywhere!" Said one of the females.

The Alpha just thought for a second...then an idea struck him. "we go!"

"What about the pups?" Asked another female.

"The females will take one pup in there mouth and get a head start, the males stay behind for a while then we move out!" He said in a mono-tone voice.

"Right" The females said in unision.

The females took there pups and were off. "_please...be safe!" _Thought the Alpha male.

**Humans**

"We're getting closer! Here this is the spot!" The doctor said trying to catch her breath for the thiness of air from being so high up on the moutians.

"Doctor you should slow down a bit!" The man suggested.

"No, i'm fine. LOOK!" The woman yelled and stopped.

The man was trying hard to keep up that when the female scientist stopped he bumped into her. "owww, look at what?" He asked rubbing his nose.

"It's a foot print! And a pretty big one at that too!" The woman said.

"Wow, that is big! What animal do u think it belongs to? It kinda looks like a dogs print, but alot bigger!" The man asked.

"I don't think it's a dog at all!" The woman said.

"Then what?" The man asked.

"I think it's a wolf!" She stated.

"A WOLF, but, with all due respect, there hasn't been a wolf sighting for two hundered years!" He stated.

"I know but I think there still out there." She said.

"rrrrrrrrright!" He said_. "why am I always stuck with the nutty ones?" _He thought to himself.

They started to follow the foot prints into a small forest-like place.

**Wolves**

"There here, RUN!" The alpha male yelled. The remaining wolves started to run off in the direction that the females ran. Not noticing something they forgot.

The alpha started to sniff the air "oh, no!" He turned around and ran back to where they just were. He got there and saw the humans were there. He saw what he had left. It was his pup, she was laying under some leaves, so she was hidden from the frantic females and wasn't noticed be the males either. _"Turn into a human fast...please, you can do it, I know you can!"_ He thought to himself.

Just then the humans were standing right beside her when they heard something fammilar...a babies cry. The looked down to see a beautiful baby girl under some leaves. "OH MY GOD! This poor baby, how did she get out here?" Wondered the female scentist as she picked her up.

"I don't know, she must have been an unwanted baby!" The male stated. Just then the woman scientist saw the baby turn into a pup and then back into a human baby as quick as someone bliking.

_"What in the world!"_ She thought. _"maybe she's a wolf and that's how they have stayed hidden for so long. But if I tell that to him she might be used for an experiment for the rest of her life. I can't let that happen, I won't." _ "I think i'm going to take her home with me!" She told him.

"Are you sure?" He asked

"Yes, i'm sure." With that she started walking of toward the town she lived in.

All through this the alpha male was watch, but not attacking for fear of them finding out who he and all his pack were. _"take care of her for me!" _He thought as he turned and walked back to his packs sent.

1.) think of simba's dad from the lion king

Well that's kinda a cliffy and short as hell but i had to do one because the first one was probally confused about the first one so sorry --

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW IT! THANK YOU!**

**O AND THIS, JUST SO U KNOW IS A HIGExOCNESS STORY**

**I promise the next one will be longer.**_  
_


	3. please read this!

Athour's note

Ok, i've noticed that over a hundered ppl have read my story and only two ppl have reviewed it. It makes me mad when that happens so plz plz PLZ read it and review it. thank u! It would really make me happy :)

And thanx to those who did review, much thanx:)


	4. I'm sorry for my abssence

I'm very upset, over three hunderd people have read my story! THREE HUNDERED! And I only have nine reviews, thats just not right people. Thats one of my reasons for not writing more, the MAIN reason is that I have a HUGE writters block. I need some ideas people, it would be most apperciated.

and yes I know, I'm a bad speller...sigh

anyways, thank you to all the people who have read my story and reviwed it.

my writting has improved greatly since the last chapter, I have taken many classes :)

so I hope to get a new chapter out soon thankies to all and please if you read this story, review it!


End file.
